


Всрали Сагу

by hanna_solo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo
Summary: Замість рецензії на "Останніх джедаїв". Пародія на пісню Kozak System "Не моя". Обережно - нецензурна лексика.
Kudos: 1





	Всрали Сагу

**Author's Note:**

> Миші - Дісней.

Ну скажи - хіба це не печально,  
Як так можна було Сагу всрать?  
Сьомий епізод – рімейк банальний,  
А про восьмий краще промовчать…  
Миші вбили Хана, вбили Люка,  
Лею вб’ють на слідуючий раз.  
Що тут скажеш? Кеннеді – падлюка,  
Абрамс – чорт, а Джонсон – підарас.  
Як все буденно, як все звично –  
Миші хтіли заробить бабла.  
От і вмерла сага фантастична,  
На якій зростали ти і я.

Та не буде Кеннеді спокою –  
У Китаї мало фільм зібрав.  
Джон Боєга пикою гидкою  
Глядачів китайських розлякав.  
І такі новини із Китаю  
Душу фана радують без меж,  
Провалитись, миші, вам бажаю  
У прокаті і під землю теж!  
Як все буденно, як все звично –  
Миші хтіли заробить бабла.  
От і вмерла сага фантастична,  
На якій зростали ти і я.  
І це все для мене так трагічно,  
Що не хочу більше ніхуя…


End file.
